In fields such as chemistry, molecular biology, and biomedical sciences, researchers increasingly rely on small-scale sensor arrays for conducting testing. In particular, analytes, particularly analytes attached to beads or particle substrates, are deposited onto the small-scale sensor arrays for testing. As the number of sensors increases and the size of the individual sensors in the sensor array decreases, depositing analytes into the sensor array is increasingly difficult. Factors such as Brownian motion become increasingly dominant over gravity.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.